Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3\sqrt{x} + 6 = 5\sqrt{x} + 2$
Solution: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} + 6) - 3\sqrt{x} = (5\sqrt{x} + 2) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $6 = 2\sqrt{x} + 2$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $6 - 2 = (2\sqrt{x} + 2) - 2$ $4 = 2\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{4}{2} = \frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2}$ Simplify. $2 = \sqrt{x}$ Square both sides. $2 \cdot 2 = \sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x}$ $x = 4$